Thoughts
by amdo
Summary: A few song parodies based on things that happen between Rumple and Bae
1. Chapter 1

/This is an idea that I came up with a while ago, and I wanted to try it out. This one is a parody of "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2.

* * *

-When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together

Lives within my heart

And when I was sad

He was there to dry my tears

And when he was happy so was I

When he loved me

Through the summer and the fall

We had each other that was all

Just he and I together

Like it was meant to be

And when I had nightmares

He was there to comfort me

And I knew that he loved me

So the months went by

I stayed the same

But he began to drift away

I was left alone

Still I waited for the day

When he'd say I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten

I'd never thought he'd look my way

And he smiled at me and talked to me

Just like he used to do

Like he loved me

When he loved me

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together

Lives within my heart

When he loved me

* * *

Please review. I would like some feedback


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a parody of "Reflection" from Mulan

* * *

-Look at him,

Things aren't better then they used to be, no matter what he says.

Can it be,

He's too caught up in that part.

Now I see,

That magic has taken over him, and completely changed his heart.

Who is that man I see, living at home with me?

Why is my father now someone I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide, how I feel, though I've tried.

Why does his face now show a monster inside?

Why does his face now show a monster inside?

-Look at him,

Things aren't better then they used to be, no matter what he says.

Can it be,

He's too caught up in that part?

Now I see,

That magic has taken over him, and completely changed his heart

Who is that man I see, living at home with me?

Why is my father now someone I don't know?

Who is that dark sorcerer?

It's not him, though I've tried.

Why does his face now show a monster inside?

How I pray, that a time will come,

He can free himself, from those dark powers

On that day, I'll discover someway to change him back,

And to make us a family again

He wants even more power,

Everyone's afraid of him

Must he always be telling me,

To stay inside?

Must I be treated like I'm a child for all time?

Why does his face now show a monster inside?

Why does his face now show a monster inside?

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a parody of "The Magic of Love" from The Swan Princess 2

* * *

-I hate that dark magic

Thought I knew him, but now I don't

Used to be he'd truly care about me

But not lately, he won't

He used to spend all day

Spinning wool into yarn

And I'd come running

To his open arms

I want my old father back

The caring look in his eyes

All the wonder and surprise

Of knowing that the best is yet to come

I need my old father back

Give me a magic wand to wave

To take his dark powers away

And bring back the man I used to love

A kind, gentle spinner

He used to have a big heart

But it's so frustrating

To now be in second place

I want my old father back

That gentle kindness in his heart

The laughter his smile used to start

That makes me feel I'll never get enough

Give me a magic wand to wave

Some kind of miracle to give me

The man that my father once was

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

This one is a parody of "One Way or Another"

* * *

-One way or another I'm gonna find you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

Some way or another I'm gonna win you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

Bae, Oh Bae, I need to see you

I need to see you, see you, see you

From that land without magic

I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna get you, I'll get you.

I'll find where the portal took you

And hope you're not in any harm

I'll take you in my arms

One way or another I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you

From that land without magic

I'm gonna save you

I'll save you, I'll save you.

Some way or another I'll fix my mistake

And mend our broken deal, too

Cause Bae, Oh Bae

I'm gonna save you

I'm gonna save you, I'll save you.

I'll take you back home with me

And we'll be together again

Like it used to be

One way or another I'm gonna find you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

Some way or another I'm gonna win you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

Bae, Oh Bae, I need to see you

I need to see you, see you, see you

From that land without magic

I'm gonna get you

I'm gonna get you, I'll get you.

Stupid fairy took him away

I just want my boy back

Stupid fairy took him away

I just want my boy back

One way or another I'm gonna save you, I'll save you, I'll save you, save you, save you, save you

(Stupid fairy took him away; I just want my boy back)

Bae, oh Bae, I really need you, I need you, I need you, need you, need you, need you

(Stupid, fairy took him away; I just want my boy back)

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

/This one is a parody of "Nobody else but you" from A Goofy Movie. I had to include this song, because listening to it makes me think of them. This one is set when he's an adult.

* * *

{N} There are times you make me, shall we say, angry.

And your mind magic did, no offense, screw.

{R} None taken.

{N} Still whatever mess I'd land in,

Who was always understanding?

Nobody else but you.

{R} Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewildering'

And your values may be, so to speak, askew!

Who puts on a brave face,

When I clearly have no trace

Nobody else but you.

{Both} Nobody else but you,

It's just our luck, we're stuck together.

Nobody else but you,

Is crazy enough

To believe we'll come through...

{N} So your magic is a, let's face it, addiction!

{R} And you're stubborn as the teen I once knew!

{Both} But when life becomes distressing,

Who will I be S.O.S'ing?

{N} If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue...

Though he seems intoxicated,

He's just highly animated!

And he's nobody else,

But...

Both: Nobody else but you!

We've turned into, a true blue duo!

Hard times, we've had a few...

{R} Like we're thrown in the drink...

{N} Like we're tossed outta town...

{Both} But when I start to sink,

Hey, I'd rather go down...

With nobody else, but...

Y - O - U!

* * *

Please review


End file.
